


Anyway

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-18
Updated: 2003-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realization</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Copied from artist notes on deviantArt (c. 2004): "This is one of my favorite poems of mine. And oh yeah, I wrote this about Backstreet Boy Nick Carter when there were rumors he was going out with "Tiffany" (who I think never existed)."

I could stare into your eyes forever

In pictures anyway

I could kiss your lips forever

In pictures anyway

I could tell you I love you

To pictures anyway

You stole my heart long ago

Someone else stole yours

Tell me, my love

Why do the best people go to someone else?

You took my heart and broke it without

Even knowing it

I could be yours forever

In dreams anyway


End file.
